Hawaiian Night
by CassBoy
Summary: Um loiro e um moreno curtindo umas merecidas férias, um loiro e um moreno curtindo uma merecida folga. Mas pode ser perigoso misturar as coisas nessa quente noite havaiana.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem. São de propriedade do Leonard Freeman e da CBS, e do Eric Kripke e da CW. Não lucro nada com essa fic, a não ser a diversão que tive ao escrevê-la e os reviews que porventura receber.

**Conteúdo: **Romance/Fluffy – Slash McDanno/Dastiel – Isso aí, dois homens muito machos que se pegam e um humano muito safadinho que dá uns pegas num anjo caído. Não curtiu? Não precisa ler, thanks.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que tá me devendo uma maratona de Hawaii Five-0)

**Sinopse: **Um loiro e um moreno curtindo umas merecidas férias, um loiro e um moreno curtindo uma merecida folga. Mas pode ser perigoso misturar as coisas nessa quente noite havaiana.

**Nota: **Então... acho que é o primeiro crossover H50/SPN do fanfiction! *Me sentindo a Mello Evans, que sempre traz coisas novas, rsrsrs* Para propósito de encaixar melhor os dois universos, alguns detalhes podem não corresponder exatamente o cânon.

**Update: **Não é o primeiro crossover H50/SPN. É o quarto. Mas é o primeiro em Português XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hawaiian Night<strong>_

- Diga lá, Cas, isso é ou não o paraíso? – Dean perguntou, tomando um gole do seu colorido drink.

- Ah, depende de quem for o paraíso. – o anjo respondeu, sua postura reta e rígida o oposto da do caçador, relaxado em sua cadeira. – De fato, uma vez eu passei pelo paraíso de uma garota que...

- Não, não, Cas! – Dean interrompeu, agitando as mãos. – Esquece.

- Oh! – Castiel fez, depois de alguns segundos, a compreensão iluminando seus grandes olhos azuis. – Você quis dizer que o lugar é bom.

Dean riu e balançou a cabeça. O loiro nunca estivera de tão bom humor em sua vida. Aquelas merecidas férias estavam fazendo muito bem a ele. Também, era a primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos que ele ia à praia e a primeira vez de fato que visitava o Havaí. Ele precisava agradecer a Sam de novo pela ideia. Bom, isso se seu irmão caçula tirasse uma folga da convenção esquisita pela qual ele o arrastara até o 50º Estado da Federação. E, obviamente, o Winchester mais velho trouxera Castiel. Ou melhor, o anjo os levara ali (por pior que fosse o teletransporte angélico, era preferível aos aviões, na opinião do loiro).

Do outro lado do salão do badalado bar a beira mar, Steve McGarrett e Danny Williams acabavam de entrar. Era noite de folga e os dois homens aproveitavam para distrair um pouco a cabeça. A atendente logo os levou para uma das mesas disponíveis, não muito longe de onde Dean e Castiel estavam.

- Ei, Danno, olha só. – Steve apontou discretamente para a mesa do caçador e do anjo. – Alguém que consegue se vestir mais estranhamente que você.

- Estranhamente? Eu não me visto estranhamente e... uau! – A exclamação escapou da boca do detetive assim que pôs os olhos no moreno que vestia um sobretudo cor de creme.

- Viu, Danny? – Steve disse, um sorriso de canto a canto. – É assim que parece quando você desfila de gravata por aí.

- Primeiro, não tem nada a ver usar gravata, detetives civilizados usam gravatas. Segundo... sério? Um sobretudo na sucursal do inferno? Esse cara deve ter algum problema...

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você. – McGarrett replicou. – Mas, cada louco com sua mania, não é?

Danny concordou com um aceno e ele e Steve riram. As últimas semanas estavam sendo relativamente tranqüilas na Five-0, entretanto os dois parceiros andavam com algumas coisas na cabeça que, sob certos aspectos, eram preocupantes. Mas aquela noite era para ser de diversão e relaxamento, então pediram duas cervejas à garçonete sorridente que veio até eles logo depois de servir outro drink ao loiro de olhos verdes ali perto.

- Cas, você deveria tomar um desses. – Dean sugeriu, comendo um pedaço da fatia de abacaxi que decorava o copo e jogando o guarda-sol de papel do antigo para o anjo.

- Eu sou um anjo, Dean. – o moreno respondeu, mas olhando para o copo com olhos brilhantes. – Eu não devo beber.

- Correção: você é um anjo _rebelde. _– Dean replicou. – Beber está no pacote, lembra?

- Um _ex-rebelde_. – Castiel devolveu. – Eu fui completamente reintegrado às falanges celestes.

- E daí? – o caçador deu de ombros, fazendo sinal para uma garçonete. – Seus irmãos não são exatamente os funcionários do mês. E é só um drink, no Havaí, Cas. Além do mais... não é como se você não cometesse seus, hm, pecados.

- Dean! – o anjo sentiu o sangue afluir ao rosto, atingido por aquelas emoções humanas que apenas Dean conseguia provocar nele. – Eu... nós...

A aparição da garçonete salvou o moreno de ter que responder alguma coisa e Dean, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, pediu uma bebida para o anjo. Na outra mesa, Steve corria os olhos de quando em quando no loiro e no moreno. Não demorou muito para que Danny notasse.

- O que é tão interessante? – o loiro policial perguntou, um desinteresse um tanto quanto forçado na voz.

- Ah, nada. – o moreno marinheiro desconversou, tomando um gole de cerveja.

- Nada? – Danny ergueu as sobrancelhas. Discretamente, ele olhou para a mesa próxima e em seguida para McGarrett. – Nada, Steven?

- Danny, eu só estou curioso, ok? – Steve respondeu, na defensiva. – Qual é, o cara tá usando um sobretudo! E, sei lá, eles parecem bem... amigos. – a última palavra levou alguns segundos para ser escolhida.

- Sei. – o detetive disse, claramente não convencido.

- Danno... – a voz de Steve de repente ficou baixa. – Essa é uma das coisas que a gente concordou que, definitivamente, não deve acontecer.

- O quê? O que está acontecendo? – Danny é quem estava na defensiva agora. – Você disse que estava curioso e eu concordei, só isso. Não tem nada acontecendo.

- Okay... – o moreno concordou, desviando o olhar e bebendo mais um pouco.

Um longo momento de silêncio se fez entre eles, com algumas trocas de olhares irredutíveis, ninguém querendo dar o braço a torcer. Até que, por fim, um tácito acordo de ignorar o assunto se firmou e Danny puxou uma conversa qualquer. Não obstante, o detetive moveu sua cadeira ligeiramente para o lado, para que, com o canto do olho, pudesse ver também a mesa onde Dean e Castiel conversavam.

- Viu só? – o Winchester ia dizendo, quando o anjo terminava o drink. – Sem trombetas apocalípticas, sem arcanjos furiosos.

- Você não deveria brincar com essas coisas, Dean. – Castiel o repreendeu. – Não depois do que passamos.

- Acho que você está precisando de mais uns desses. – o loiro disse, fazendo sinal novamente para a atendente. – Ei, senhorita, pode trazer mais uns quatro, ah... – ele abriu o menu e correu os olhos pela lista de bebidas – desse aqui. – completou, apontando o drink que lhe pareceu ter o maior teor alcoólico.

- Dean... – Castiel começou, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Sem reclamações, Cas. – o caçador erguera a mão. – Estamos de férias. Você vai beber. Ponto final.

O anjo suspirou e revirou os olhos – coisas que ele tinha aprendido na sua convivência com os humanos – e se deu por vencido. Ele ainda tinha dificuldades de se adaptar ao _"Winchester Way of Life", _principalmente por ter um cargo relativamente alto na hierarquia celestial agora, depois da bagunça do quase apocalipse. O Céu não era mais tão rígido quanto costumava ser, mas Castiel podia ser considerado um anjo conservador – bom, talvez moderado – apesar de alguns de seus... hábitos, não com certeza não serem aprovados por aqueles que faziam parte dessa corrente.

Ainda assim, nas duas mesas, os dois loiros e os dois morenos continuaram aproveitando a agradável e cálida noite havaiana. Castiel aos poucos relaxou a postura e começou a ficar mais risonho, o que por sua vez animou ainda mais o humor de Dean. Steve e Danny conversavam sobre o trabalho, sobre os esportes e coisas assim (conversa entremeada, claro, de ocasionais discussões), mas de quando em quando os olhos azul-marinho do comandante pousavam na mesa próxima, o que era normalmente acompanhado de um pigarro do detetive.

Depois de algumas cervejas na mesa dos homens da lei e de vários drinks na mesa dos homens do sobrenatural, Dean levantou-se de repente.

- Vou tirar a água do joelho, Cas. – avisou.

- Água do... você derramou bebida em sua roupa, Dean? – Castiel perguntou, tombando a cabeça para o lado esquerdo. – Eu posso secar para você e...

- Não, não, não! – Dean interrompeu-o no meio do seu gesto de levantar-se, o indicador e o médio já esticados. – Não estou molhado. Eu só preciso mijar, ok?

- Oh! – de novo o anjo sentiu o rosto formigar. – Certo. Ok, eu... vou esperar.

- Eu já volto. – o caçador disse, reprimindo o riso.

O Winchester avançou pelas mesas, ligeiramente descoordenado. Aqueles drinks havaianos eram realmente fortes, ele ia pensando, enquanto passava pelas mesas decoradas com flores e abacaxis. Assim que ele passou pela enorme porta de madeira cortada de maneira tipicamente havaiana, Steve McGarrett levantou-se de sua mesa.

- Ei, onde você vai? – Danny perguntou imediatamente.

- Mijar. – o marinheiro respondeu, a voz demonstrando irritação com a pergunta. – É um crime agora? Vai me prender, detetive?

- Sem necessidade de agressões, McG. – o loiro levantou as mãos. – Depois você reclama quando digo que você precisa de um tratamento.

- Ok, vamos deixar essa pra depois, Danno. – o moreno se contorceu um pouco. – Eu realmente preciso ir.

- Pode ir, pode ir... – Danny deu de ombros e o outro caminhou apressado na direção do banheiro.

Enquanto Danny tamborilava os dedos, distraído, na mesa, Castiel bebericava sua bebida, definitivamente mais relaxado do que no começo daquela noite.

Já no banheiro...

Dean já tinha se aliviado e jogava um pouco de água no rosto para refrescar o calor e tentar recuperar um pouco da sobriedade quando Steve abriu a torneira ao seu lado. Os olhos verdes e os azuis encontraram-se por um breve momento em seus reflexos no grande espelho logo acima das pias de mármore avermelhado. Os dois homens já tinham se notado no salão do bar, trocando alguns olhares de vez em quando. Mas ali, no ambiente socialmente constrangedor do banheiro, logo voltaram a prestar atenção no que faziam.

O Winchester já estava secando as mãos quando, em um movimento involuntário dos olhos, reparou em uma das tatuagens do marinheiro ao seu lado.

- _Navy_? – perguntou, sem conseguir se conter, apontando o pedaço do braço do outro que a camiseta deixava à mostra.

- Ah... er, sim. – Steve respondeu, surpreso. A voz do loiro era mais grave do que ele imaginava. Ou talvez ele só estivesse acostumado demais com a voz um tanto aguda de Danny. – _Ex-Navy_, na verdade.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquele cara era jovem demais para ser aposentado ou algo assim. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar, mas Steve adiantou-se.

- Tenente-Comandante McGarrett, comandante da Five-0.

- Five... o quê? – o caçador perguntou, piscando.

Steve sorriu. Obviamente o cara era um turista e não devia saber da existência da sua força tarefa.

- Five-0. – repetiu, lembrando-se de fechar a torneira e pegando papel para secar as mãos. – É uma força tarefa. – explicou e Dean fez um "oh" de compreensão. McGarrett continuou. – Eu era fuzileiro, mas me retirei para ser comandante da equipe.

- Legal. – Dean admirou-se. – Ah, meu pai era da Marinha também. Por isso eu reconheci a tatuagem.

- Hm, certo. – Steve disse. – Ele, hm, é reformado? Talvez eu o conheça...

- Oh, não, não. – o loiro respondeu. – Ele não serviu muito tempo. E ele, ah, ele morreu, faz alguns anos. Então, sem chance de você o conhecer.

- Okay... Hm, então você é...? – Steve perguntou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Winchester. Dean Winchester. – o loiro respondeu, estendendo a mão.

O marinheiro apertou a mão do caçador e eles ficaram se encarando por mais alguns momentos um tanto quanto constrangedores. Talvez fossem as bebidas fazendo efeito, talvez fosse o fato de estarem socializando-se logo em um banheiro. Mas, no fundo, Steve e Dean sabiam bem o porquê de estarem com o coração ligeiramente disparado e sem muita ideia do que dizer.

- Então... o que você faz? – Steve perguntou, depois de perceber que ainda estava segurando a mão do outro, soltando-a logo em seguida.

- Eu... ah... sou especialista em controle de pragas. – Dean disse a melhor resposta que veio em sua cabeça. Não podia simplesmente ir dizendo que era um caçador. – Negócio de família. – acrescentou, diante das sobrancelhas erguidas de McGarrett.

- Isso é... hm, interessante. – Steve disse. – Está de férias?

- É, isso, férias. – o loiro confirmou. Não era uma mentira. – Meu irmão quis vir para cá para participar de uma convenção de nerds malucos feito ele...

- Ah, o cara do sobretudo é seu irmão? – Steve surpreendeu-se.

- Não! – Dean negou com tanta veemência e rapidez que o outro assustou-se um pouco. – Cas é um... amigo. Meu irmão se chama Sam e provavelmente deve estar no hotel, alguma coisa assim.

- Cas? – Steve continuava com ar de surpresa. – Nome curioso... Assim como o gosto dele para roupas, hm, formais. – o comandante deixou escapar. – Quer dizer, me desculpe, eu só achei...

- Estranho? – Dean completou e sorriu. – É, Cas é um pouco... excêntrico. – Talvez fosse só impressão de Steve, mas a voz do outro pareceu ficar ligeiramente mais suave quando ele usou o adjetivo para descrever o amigo. – Mas o seu amigo também não fica muito atrás. Quer dizer, ele já está usando a gravata, para o paletó e o sobretudo são poucos passos.

- Oh, Danny. – quase imperceptivelmente os cantos dos lábios de Steve se ergueram ao dizer o nome do outro loiro, o que, mesmo estando com algum álcool na cabeça, Dean não deixou de reparar. – Ele odeia isso aqui. Está sempre usando essa gravata pra se lembrar de que é um detetive do continente.

- Hm, ele é seu...

- Parceiro! – Steve completou a sentença de Dean um tanto quanto rápido demais. – Nós trabalhamos juntos. Na Five-0.

- Certo, legal. – Dean sorriu, e outra vez um silêncio constrangido se fez. – Er... bom, acho que devemos voltar. – o loiro disse, olhando o relógio. – Meu amigo e o seu parceiro podem estar, ah, preocupados.

- Yep! – Steve concordou. – Acho melhor voltarmos.

Entrementes, enquanto Steve e Dean conversavam no banheiro, Danny tomava sua cerveja, olhando o bar ao redor, mergulhado em pensamentos. O detetive às vezes se pegava pensando na loucura que estava fazendo. Quer dizer, Steve era seu amigo, em primeiro lugar. E depois era seu parceiro. Mais ainda, era seu chefe. De todas as maneiras possíveis, aquilo era errado. Mas, como diziam, o que é proibido sempre é mais gostoso e...

- Ei... ele sumiu! – a voz de Danny saiu sem querer, quando a percepção de que o loiro da outra mesa não estava lá interrompeu suas reflexões.

O policial consultou o relógio de pulso, travando os dentes e mexendo-se na cadeira.

- Ok, não passou tanto tempo assim. – Danny disse a si mesmo, o olhar fixo na direção do banheiro.

Entre o "tique" e o "taque" do ponteiro, os olhos azul turquesa iam para o mostrador e o semblante do detetive se fechava cada vez mais. Paciência nunca tinha sido o seu forte, mas Steve estava brincando demais com ele. E se tinha uma coisa que tinha aprendido com o comandante, era que toda brincadeira tinha troco. Em um impulso, o loiro pôs-se de pé e foi até a mesa onde Castiel brincava com o guarda-sol do décimo coquetel que bebia.

- Oi. – disse Danny, sentando-se na cadeira onde Dean estivera.

- O... lá. – Castiel disse, devagar, erguendo os olhos para o homem.

- Er... – agora que estava ali, o detetive realmente não sabia o que fazer. Havia algumas perguntas em sua mente, mas ele simplesmente não podia fazê-las logo de cara. – Você realmente está mandando ver na manguaça, hein? – foi o que conseguiu perguntar, reparando na quantidade de copos sobre a mesa.

- Sim. – Castiel confirmou, com um meio sorriso. – Eles de fato são muito bons. Mas não entendo o porquê dos guarda-sóis... Não estamos sob o sol e também não está chovendo.

Danny encarou o estranho de olhos azuis por alguns segundos, esperando que ele continuasse, porque não havia indicação de que ele estivesse brincando em seu tom de voz. Mas obviamente aquilo era alguma piada que não tinha terminado. Porque ninguém realmente não entenderia os enfeites dos drinks.

- Eles são apenas, hm, enfeites. – o detetive disse, diante do silêncio do anjo.

Os olhos do moreno se iluminaram um instante com a compreensão, mas logo em seguida voltaram à expressão meio blasée de sempre.

- São legais. – Castiel replicou.

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram e Danny sentiu-se desconfortável com a intensidade do olhar daquele cara esquisito. Era como se por trás das íris cor de céu houvesse alguma coisa a mais, como se elas tivessem uma profundidade diferente.

- Ok, eu sou Danny. – disse, tentando quebrar o clima estranho.

- Castiel. – o anjo respondeu. Nenhum dos dois se sentiu confortável o suficiente para um aperto de mãos.

- Uh, nome diferente. – Danny observou. – Quer dizer, é, hm, um nome bonito.

- Obrigado. – Castiel agradeceu. – É hebreu.

- Você é judeu? Muçulmano? Por que você não parece...

- Não, não. – o moreno interrompeu. – Não sou exatamente religioso...

- Oh, entendo. – Danny balançou a cabeça.

O detetive olhou para seu relógio mais uma vez. Diabos, onde estavam Steve e aquele loiro? Ele queria muito ir até o banheiro, mas não ia dar aquele gostinho a Steve. Não mesmo. De fato, o plano perfeito estalou na cabeça do loiro enquanto as safiras do moreno o perscrutavam, curiosas. Seria arriscado e bastante ousado, mas valeria à pena, se fosse para se vingar de Steven. Só precisava render conversa com o sujeito – o que talvez fosse mais difícil do que todo o resto.

- Qual é a do sobretudo? – perguntou, porque era a questão que vinha martelando sua cabeça há algum tempo. – Sou totalmente a favor de se vestir civilizadamente – ele alisou a própria gravata – mas nesse calor infernal um traje completo assim é um pouco... er, exagerado, não?

Os olhos de Castiel analisaram por um instante a camisa social e a gravata do outro, e depois sua própria roupa.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar o Inferno não é quente como as pessoas imaginam. – o anjo começou, sério. – Depende muito da pessoa. Alguns têm experiências de tortura, lâminas, correntes. O fogo não é tão comum. É parecido com o Paraíso. Cada indivíduo tem seu próprio Céu. É bem interessante, na verdade...

A expressão de Danny foi passando da impaciência para a incredulidade. Aquele cara não podia estar falando sério. Mas Castiel falava em um tom de séria reflexão, quase filosófica. Sem parecer notar o estarrecimento do homem a sua frente, continuou:

- E eu não sinto calor. Quer dizer, exceto em algumas situações específicas, quando estou mais conectado ao meu receptáculo.

- Recep... táculo? – Danny perguntou, a boca entreaberta.

- Este corpo. – Castiel respondeu, apontando para si mesmo. – Esta é a forma que nós anjos temos de interagir com os humanos sem, claro, estourar seus tímpanos e queimar seus olhos.

- Me desculpe, eu acho que não ouvi direito... – o detetive inclinou-se para frente, olhando para o outro como se fosse para uma criança com imaginação demais. – Anjos?

- Sim. – o anjo foi lacônico. – Eu sou um Anjo do Senhor. Quer dizer, voltei a ser. Eu me rebelei e cheguei a perder todos os meus poderes, mas fui restabelecido depois do quase apocalipse...

Os lábios de Danny se moviam, repetindo em silêncio todas aquelas palavras absurdas: anjo, poderes, apocalipse... O policial estava prestes a sacar o telefone e ligar para a emergência, porque claramente aquele sujeito era um doido varrido que tinha escapado de um sanatório. Mas no momento em que sua mão encostou no celular, com o canto do olho ele percebeu Steve vindo na direção da mesa. Steve e aquele outro loiro que andava de um jeito engraçado.

Contrariando todos os seus instintos, que diziam para imobilizar aquele psicopata em potencial, Danny agarrou a mão do anjo, tomando-a entre as suas. O sangue subiu imediatamente para o rosto do detetive, deixando-o vermelho como um pimentão, fazendo o suor porejar em sua testa. Castiel, por sua vez, ficou imóvel, encarando sua mão entre as daquele homem curioso, com a cabeça levemente inclinada.

Dean e Steve estavam a meio caminho de suas respectivas mesas, quando, ao mesmo tempo, bateram os olhos na cena de Danny segurando a mão de Castiel. O detetive estava sorrindo, embora o moreno parecesse espantado com a atitude.

- Que p... – caçador e marinheiro murmuraram, ambos andando a passos largos até a mesa, chegando bem no momento em que Danny dizia:

- ...e você tem um belo par de olhos, hm, Castiel.

O anjo abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Steve e Dean:

- Daniel! – o comandante disse, apertando com força o ombro do loiro, e a irritação era perceptível por baixo da voz contida.

- Cas! – o Winchester disse, um pouco menos contido que o outro, dando a volta até o anjo e puxando a mão de entre as do policial.

- Steven! – Danny ergueu o rosto e sorriu, cínico, para McGarrett.

- Olá, Dean. – Castiel disse, sem alteração em seu tom de voz.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Dean e Steve disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estava tendo uma conversa muito interessante com o Danny, Dean. – o anjo respondeu, olhando para o detetive.

- É, Steve. – Danny concordou, sem tirar os olhos do moreno, ainda com a mão em seu ombro. – Eu estava tendo uma conversa muito agradável e gostosa com o... er, Cas, aqui. Assim como você devia estar tendo com o seu amigo sardento aí. – acrescentou, indicando Dean com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso forçado.

- Sardento é a p... – Dean começou, perdendo o pouco de paciência que lhe restava. Quem aquele _tampinha_ com o cabelo emplastrado de creme, gel, sabe-se lá o quê, pensava que era para, primeiro, dar em cima de Castiel e, depois, falar com ele daquela maneira?

- Dean! – o anjo interrompeu o caçador, apertando seu pulso. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de palavrões. E não é educado você falar assim da mãe de Danny. Ela não é isso que você ia dizer.

Dean bufou, exasperado.

- Mas, Cas, você não vê o que esse tampinha babaca estava fazendo?

- Ei, ei! – Steve falou, tentando não aumentar muito o tom de voz, para não chamar mais atenção do que já estavam. Ao mesmo tempo, forçou Danny a continuar sentado, porque o detetive tentou erguer-se num impulso. – Olha como fala do meu parceiro!

- Então é melhor você manter as mãozinhas do seu _parceiro_ longe das do meu... – o caçador quase engasgou quando percebeu que ia dizer a palavra errada. – amigo! – completou, depois de engolir as sílabas que já estavam na ponta da língua.

- Eu faria isso se você não ficasse de conversinha com o meu parceiro no banheiro! – Danny rebateu, vencendo a força de Steve que o empurrava para baixo e ficando de pé.

- Danny, Danny... – Steve segurou o pulso do loiro, que parecia prestes a partir para cima de Dean. – Segura a onda, Danno. As pessoas estão olhando. – acrescentou, entre os dentes.

- Segura a onda? – Danny repetiu, mas ainda assim controlando o tom de voz. – Você que começou isso tudo, Steven, primeiro de olho nesse sardento imbecil e depois fazendo sei-lá-o-quê com ele no banheiro!

- E-eu não fiz nada! – Steve respondeu, erguendo as mãos. – A gente só tava conversando, não é, Dean?

- Claro, claro. – o loiro concordou, balançando a cabeça. – Foi só uma conversa, completamente normal de dois caras no banheiro.

- Você quer dizer aquelas "conversas" que a gente costuma ter nos reservados, quando Sam sai com a gente? – Castiel perguntou, de repente, fazendo as aspas com as mãos.

- Cas! – Dean deu um soco no ombro do anjo, sorrindo muito amarelo para Steve e Danny. – Ele bebeu um pouquinho demais... – acrescentou, as sardas sumindo na vermelhidão do rosto.

- Eu percebi... – Danny disse, entre os dentes.

- Na verdade eu estou apenas parcialmente alcoolizado. – Castiel interveio. – Ainda preciso de uma quantidade bem maior de bebida para ficar, como vocês dizem, chapado.

Dean suspirou e pôs as mãos no rosto, enquanto Danny se virava para Steve e dizia apenas com os lábios:

- Ele é maluco...

- Escuta, é melhor a gente encerrar isso por aqui. – o Winchester disse, por fim, consciente de que metade do bar tinha parado para olhar os quatro homens discutindo. Sorte que a música abafava boa parte da conversa.

- É, é melhor. – Steve apressou-se em concordar, antes que Daniel recomeçasse. – Vem, Danno, vamos pra nossa mesa, pedir a conta.

- Que você vai pagar. – Danny resmungou. O comandante abriu a boca para retrucar, mas achou melhor não render.

Dean largou-se na cadeira ao lado de Castiel, que ainda estava com sua cara de paisagem. O anjo não entendia como os humanos podiam fazer de situações tão simples discussões tão complicadas. Tempestade em copo d'água, era a expressão para aquilo. Perfeita, na opinião dele.

Nenhum dos quatro homens falou muito enquanto, nas duas mesas, as contas eram pedidas e pagas e os ânimos se acalmavam um pouco.

Steve, Danny, Dean e Castiel chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo aos respectivos carros – o Camaro prateado e o Civic preto alugado. Se tivessem combinado, não teria dado tão certo, uma vez que os carros estavam lado a lado. Danny entrou de cara amarrada no lado do carona, enquanto Castiel acenou antes de tomar seu lugar no carro preto.

Steve e Dean trocaram um olhar que dizia que entendiam perfeitamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer, um olhar cheio de compreensão e simpatia. Eles teriam sido bons amigos, se talvez tivessem se encontrado em situações diferentes. Mas, provavelmente, nunca mais se veriam de novo.

- Cas, você precisa ser mais maldoso com as coisas. – Dean disse, colocando o cinto de segurança e dando a partida.

- Anjos não devem ser maldosos, Dean. – o moreno retrucou.

Dean suspirou, mas sorriu com a dificuldade do anjo de compreender o que ele dizia.

- Não nesse sentido. – explicou. – Aquele loiro tampinha estava flertando com você.

- Oh, isso. – Castiel disse. – Ele só estava sendo simpático, Dean. Meio esquisito, na verdade. Acho que ele precisa, como você diz, desencanar um pouco.

Dean revirou os olhos. Castiel podia ser um anjo poderoso, podia esmagar demônios com um piscar de olhos, mas em alguns assuntos, não passava de uma criança.

- E mesmo que ele estivesse flertando, – o anjo continuou – o único humano com o qual eu quero manter intercursos sexuais é você.

- Sabe que seria bem mais sexy se você dissesse que eu sou o único com quem você quer foder... – Dean provocou, sorrindo para o outro. – Mas eu sei, anjos não devem praguejar. Pelo menos não fora da cama...

Castiel apenas ergueu o canto dos lábios em resposta. Dean era o humano que lhe tirava do prumo. Sempre fora. Sempre seria.

No Camaro prateado, as coisas estavam mais silenciosas. Danny continuava emburrado, olhando a paisagem do lado de fora. Steve alternava sua atenção entre a estrada e o loiro ao seu lado. Parecia que daquela vez ele teria que quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu não fiz nada, Danno. – disse, quando parou o carro em um sinal.

- Acredito. – o detetive disse, embora a voz desse um contra-testemunho.

- Não era eu que estava segurando as mãos daquele magrelo esquisito e elogiando "o belo par de olhos" dele. – o comandante rebateu, perdendo a paciência.

- E não fui eu quem ficou meia hora num maldito banheiro com aquele sardento metido a besta. – Danny replicou, a voz aguda.

- A gente só estava conversando, Danny, eu já falei! – Steve respondeu. – O pai do cara era um _navy, _a gente trocou uma ideia, só isso. Além do mais... – o comandante baixou o tom de voz. – Além do mais... eu não gosto de pernas arqueadas. Eu gosto das suas, curtinhas. E o seu cabelo é mais bonito.

Danny se mexeu no seu lugar, virando o rosto, mas deixando um leve sorriso escapar, que McGarrett percebeu.

- Sabe, eu acho uma gracinha isso. – Steve disse, num meio tom entre sinceridade e gozação.

- O quê? – Danny perguntou, olhando de soslaio para o outro.

- Você, com ciúmes. – McGarrett sorriu. – É uma gracinha. Nada másculo, mas é lindo. – o comandante provocou.

- Vai se ferrar, Steven. – Danny levantou o dedo do meio e Steve gargalhou, ao que outro estreitou os olhos. – E pra sua informação, vai dormir sozinho hoje.

- Ei! – o moreno protestou.

- Por ter me feito perder a cabeça e fazer aquela cena... – Danny justificou.

- Eu fiz você perder a cabeça? – Steve exasperou-se. – Não é minha culpa se você tem um problema de neurose, Danno!

- Não quero saber, McGarrett, vai dormir sozinho e ponto final. – Danny retrucou e voltou a olhar para a janela, sorrindo diante do reflexo perplexo de Steve.

E, enquanto um Civic preto e um Camaro prateado seguiam seus caminhos pelas ruas movimentadas de Oahu, a lua de prata brilhava no céu sem nuvens, iluminando aquela cálida e paradisíaca noite havaiana.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da betAmada: <strong>Ownnn! Adoro ceninhas de ciúme! E também adorei o plot. Acho meio complicado escrever um crossover, e jamais me arriscaria, por medo de não conseguir produzir uma história verossímil. Mas, como sempre, meu querido CassBoy fez um excelente trabalho. Amei a fic! XD

**Nota do Autor: **Cenas de ciúmes são sempre ótimas! E quer casal mais ciumento que Steve e Danny? E com dois pedaços de mal caminho como Cas e Dean na área, claro que ia rolar a maior ciumeira! Acho crossovers arriscados, mas ao mesmo tempo muito divertidos. E eu simplesmente PRECISAVA juntar esses quatro! XD Espero que tenha ficado bom.


End file.
